


That Smile

by LovelyRita1967



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Betaed, Flirting, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Geralt couldn’t stop looking at that smile.It was late into his shift and his shoulders and neck were aching. The bar was more crowded than usual for a Thursday night, packed with dickhead tourists and giggling swarms of young women flexing their newly acquired drinking muscles. If he had to put whipped cream on one more fucking Blow Job shot…But then Geralt noticed him.A man with intensely blue eyes was sitting by himself at the other end of the bar. Every time he smiled, Geralt could see the flash of white teeth. He had soft, wavy brown hair that fell forward onto his forehead when he looked down. Geralt watched him absentmindedly push it back, the pink tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips.“Hello! Hey man. Can I get two more?” A guy was shouting over the usual background roar of a crowded bar, waving an empty beer bottle in Geralt’s face.Geralt snapped out of his trance.Fuck.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 52
Kudos: 365
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I happened across a GIF of Jaskier smiling that completely took hold of me and would not let go. So I wrote this to go with it. 
> 
> GIF by [@sleepybittercoffee](https://sleepybittercoffee.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who was so kind to let me use it with this ficlet.

That smile. 

Geralt couldn’t stop looking at that smile. 

It was late into his shift and his shoulders and neck were aching. The bar was more crowded than usual for a Thursday night, packed with dickhead tourists and giggling swarms of young women flexing their newly acquired drinking muscles. If he had to put whipped cream on one more fucking Blow Job shot…

But then Geralt noticed him. 

A man with intensely blue eyes was sitting by himself at the other end of the bar. He chatted easily with Yenn, who was working that end, and seemed to have a few friendly words for the odd drunk who flopped onto the stool next to him to order another bad decision. 

Every time the man smiled, Geralt could see the flash of white teeth. He had soft, wavy brown hair that fell forward onto his forehead when he looked down. Geralt watched him absentmindedly push it back, the pink tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. 

“Hello! Hey man. Can I get two more?” A guy was shouting over the usual background roar of a crowded bar, waving an empty beer bottle in Geralt’s face. 

Geralt snapped out of his trance. 

Fuck. 

He grabbed two bottles from the cooler and popped the caps off, plunking them down in front of the muscle shirt and board shorts in front of him.

“Sixteen dollars.” 

Geralt watched the guy count out sixteen dollars exactly and toss it onto the bar. He grabbed the bottles and took off without a word.

“You’re welcome,” Geralt said to the empty space, and he stuffed the bills into the till. His eyes immediately slid back over to the other end of the bar. 

The man with blue eyes was sipping a fresh beer, watching the older man next to him. He had thick black hair, broad shoulders, and was leaning over the bar seemingly trying to get Yennefer’s attention. She was heading over to Geralt, lips pressed together. 

“Geralt, can you get rid of that asshole for me? The guy there with black hair? Name’s Caleb.”

Geralt nodded crisply and headed over. 

Yenn was drop-dead gorgeous with raven coloured hair and violet eyes, and she attracted a lot of attention. She usually managed it just fine on her own, but sometimes the real douchebags didn’t quite get the message and required further convincing. Caleb was such a douchebag. 

Geralt couldn’t help but sneak another glance at the blue eyed man on his way, and he jolted when he found the blue eyes looking right back at him. It only lasted a second as Geralt turned his attention to Caleb. 

“Hey man, time to move on,” he said, dropping the pitch of his voice just a little. 

He put both hands on the bar and leaned into the other man’s space. Geralt knew his tight black t-shirt showed off his substantial muscles well, and that fact came in very handy in this job for several reasons. 

Caleb squinted at him, and Geralt could see he had had too much to drink. 

“I was just talking to her,” he said defensively.

“When someone says they’re not interested, they’re not interested. Do you need a cab?”

Caleb laughed. “You think you’re hot shit, don’t you. Why is your hair grey? You look like my fucking grandpa.” 

Geralt leaned closer and growled into his ear. 

“Go outside and get in a cab. Do it now before I have to  _ put  _ you in one.”

Caleb leaned back and took another good look at Geralt, flipped him the bird with a scowl, and left. 

Geralt shook his head. He felt those blue eyes watching him and he couldn’t help but turn to see. The man was smiling at him. Geralt’s heart skittered. 

“That guy was a creep. You handled that really well.”

Geralt shrugged. “Happens more often than I’d like. They usually leave though.” 

“Yes, I would most certainly leave as well if you were glaring at me like that,” he said playfully, his blue eyes sparkling.

Geralt felt himself wanting to smile but instead he nodded and turned to swap spots back with Yenn. She was watching with a wry smile and shook her head at him. He frowned but she had already turned to help the next person waiting. 

Geralt blinked a moment, not sure what she was up to, but it made no difference to him, really.

He took the next order and was kept busy supplying the masses with a steady stream of liquid inhibition. 

A beautiful redhead ordered a tray full of Slippery Nipples for her and her friends, and she tried her damnedest to get Geralt to do one with them. She begged and cajoled, but he wouldn’t budge. He shot a look at the other man, who was trying to hide a smile behind his beer bottle. 

The redhead saw Geralt’s eyes dart over and she turned her attention to the blue eyes. 

“Hi there,” she purred at him, sliding an arm around his shoulders. “What’s your name?”

“Jaskier,” he replied with a grin, clearly eager to see where this was headed. 

“Jaskier. Don’t you think this man here,” she nodded her head at Geralt, “should do a shot with us?” Her pack of friends giggled, enjoying the show. 

“Well,” Jaskier replied, “I’m sure that this man...” he paused and looked at Geralt expectantly.

Geralt stared at him dumbly for a moment before he realized what he was waiting for.

“Geralt,” he blurted. 

Jaskier nodded. “I’m sure that Geralt would love to have a shot with you, but we must remember he’s working. I mean, look at him. He is undoubtedly offered drinks all night long. Can you imagine what would happen if he said yes to them all?” 

Geralt’s stomach swooped. ‘ _Look at him.’_ _Was he…_

The redhead pouted at Jaskier. “Well, you’ll do one then, right? You’re not working!” 

Jaskier looked at Geralt again and gave him a wink. 

Geralt’s stomach dropped right into his shoes. 

“Oh, alright. You’ve convinced me. I’ll do one.” Jaskier threw his hands up. 

The gang of women cheered, and the redheaded busied herself passing out the glasses. There was one left, and she looked back at Geralt one last time, eyes wide, lower lip out. 

He saw Jaskier watching him. Fuck it. He sighed deeply and reached for the shot glass. The women whooped again, and they did a round of messy cheersing before tossing the shots back. 

Geralt paused with the shot glass on his lips and watched Jaskier. 

He admired the long neck as he threw his head back, watched his throat move as he swallowed it down. He saw his tongue dart out again to lick his lips, and a finger wiped up a spare drop that escaped. He sucked it off his finger. 

Geralt’s heart hammered, and he was very aware that he was staring. He tipped his shot back. 

He licked a stray drop on the corner of his mouth and saw Jaskier watching him with a grin. 

Geralt shrugged and his lips twitched in a small smile. 

The redhead and her friends moved on with giggles and waves, and Geralt collected the glasses and gave the counter a wipe. 

He helped the next person, and the next, but he kept an eye on Jaskier, and noticed right away when he finished that beer, too. 

“Can I get you another?” Geralt asked, the instant Jaskier set the empty bottle down. 

One corner of Jaskier’s mouth turned down and he glanced at the time on his phone. “Yes, I suppose there’s no harm in having another. Thank you.” 

He tipped Geralt generously despite his protests and took a sip of the new drink. 

Geralt tried not to watch too closely when a younger, attractive man with short blonde hair dropped into the seat next to Jaskier and offered to buy him a beer. He politely declined and explained that he was waiting for someone. 

Geralt felt a stab of disappointment in his gut and wasn’t sure why. 

But time kept passing by, and still the stool next to him remained empty. Geralt noticed him checking his phone every few minutes. 

Finally Geralt couldn’t help himself. “Everything okay?” Jaskier had been there alone for a couple hours now. 

Jaskier sighed. “Yes, everything is fine. It’s just that… It would appear that I’ve been stood up.”

“What?” Geralt couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. 

Jaskier shrugged. “I suppose it happens.” He fiddled with the bottle in his hands. 

“How could someone stand you up? She’s crazy,” Geralt said without even thinking about it. 

“He,” Jaskier corrected. 

“He. He’s crazy.” 

Jaskier looked down, shaking his head, but a beautiful smile spread across his face.

Geralt wanted to push his hair back off his forehead for him. 

“Geralt. You are too kind. But I’ve bothered you long enough. I think it’s time I called it a night.” Jaskier drained the last of his beer and set the bottle down gently. His eyes met Geralt’s. 

“Thank you for your company. It was the best part of my night.” 

Geralt stared at him, a thousand words rushing through his head -  _ Wait. Stop. Don’t. Please _ \- but none came out. 

Jaskier waited a moment, then gave him one more shy smile. He turned, and quickly disappeared into the crowd of bodies. 

Geralt was frozen in place. 

“Go after him, you asshole.” Yennefer appeared at his side and gave him a shove. “Are you stupid? Gods, Geralt.” 

“I-”

“Go. I’ll grab Triss from the back to help out. Your shift is almost over anyway.  _ Go. _ ” 

Geralt wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and nodded. He bolted out from behind the bar and used his bulk to shoulder quickly through the crowd. 

He burst out the front door and frantically looked up and down the street. A wave of relief hit him when he saw Jaskier’s brown hair, and he took off after him. 

“Jaskier!” he called as he approached. 

Jaskier stopped and turned around, blue eyes widening when he saw Geralt. Then his mouth stretched wide, teeth flashing white, face as warm at the sun. 

_ That smile. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton) who is the best ever and I love her. Check out her writing, too! 
> 
> If you liked this you might like my other [Geraskier romcoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/works). 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make me squeal.


End file.
